1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to efficiently handling the packaging of products and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for removing the covers from shipping containers of computer disk media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical shipping container or cassette 11 for holding a plurality of workpieces 12 (e.g., computer disk media) is shown. The cassette 11 has a main body 13 that engages and supports the workpieces 12 therein. The cassette 11 has open upper and lower ends that are covered by upper and lower lids or covers 15, 17, respectively. The upper and lower covers 15, 17 wrap around the body 13 to engage each other via interlocking tabs 19 and flexible clasps 21. One paired set of the tabs 19 and clasps 21 are located on each end of the cassette 11. When the three pieces of cassette 11 are mounted together (i.e., the body 13 and two covers 15, 17), the workpieces 12 located therein are protected from damage during shipping. The tabs 19 engage small slots in the clasps 21 to capture the body 13 therebetween. A small recess 23 is located between each clasp 21 and the end wall of the lower cover 17. In addition, the cassette 11 has pockets 25 located to the left and right of each of the clasps 21.
The three components that form cassette 11 are disassembled by bending the two clasps 21 outward or away from tabs 19, and then lifting upper cover 15 and (optionally) lowering lower cover 17 away from body 13. The workpieces 12 are then physically exposed while seated in the body 13 and ready for removal therefrom via the open upper end of the body 13.
Historically, the covers 15, 17 have been manually removed from the body 13. However, manual removal of the covers 15, 17 on a large volume basis is a probable source of repetitive motion injury to the operators. FIG. 14 depicts a prior art fixture 31 for removing the covers 15, 17 from body 13. This fixture 31 requires the cassette 11 to be mounted at a first position 33 to unlatch the tabs 19 from the clasps 21, and then moved to a second position 35 to remove the lower cover 17 from body 13. Unfortunately, this prior art design is a potential source of cover breakage (e.g., tabs 19 and clasps 21) and requires multiple hand motions to unlatch the covers before they are removed from the cassettes. Moreover, the end features on fixture 31 tend to force clasps 21 to reengage the tabs 19 and thereby prevent efficient disassembly of the components. Although this solution is workable, an improved solution would be desirable. For example, a reduction in the amount of hand motion would reduce operator fatigue. In addition, means for ensuring that the tab 19 is bent outward away from clasp 21 before the lower cover 17 is removed would prevent breakage of the tab 19.